How soon is now
by Violet Reign
Summary: Rylee Adams just moved from Miami, Florida to Canada and will be starting her 10th grade year at Degrassi. How will she interact with others. Rated M for language, drug use, and sex.Jay/OC/Alex. Some Semma and Cranny.
1. Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep

Rylee Adams awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Today would be her first day at Degrassi Community School. She had just moved from Miami, Florida to Canada to live with her 21 year old sister Madison. Rylee had always been a wild child and her parents thought maybe a change of scenery would straighten her up.

Rylee got out of bed, showered and started to get ready for her first day of tenth grade.

She straightened her long black hair first. She ten picked out a short black pleated skirt, a red MSI shirt that she had made herself, and red ballet flats. She lined her green eyes with heavy black liner and dabbed on some clear lip gloss. She was in her bathroom taking bong rips when Madison walked in.

"Getting high before school ,huh?' Madison asked

"You're the one that got me started smoking in the first place." Rylee shot back at her.

"So, do you really think you should be high your first day at a new school?'

" Whatever, are you gonna take me now?"

"Yeah, put some Visine and perfume on and lets get going."

"Yes, mother."

"Don't start that with me, you know I'm not like her."

"Ok," Rylee said dropping Visine into her eyes and spraying herself with body spray, "Let's go"

Madison and Rylee got into Madison's Honda Civic and Madison drove Rylee to Degrassi

Rylee sat down near the front of the school and got out her pack of cigarettes and lit on up. As soon as she did this she saw two girls walking towards her. One had frizzy hair and glasses, the other one was skinny and blonde.

Rylee POV

Blondie could be cute if she didn't dress like such a dork.

"There's no smoking on campus," The girl with frizzy hair said.

"Oh really?" Rylee asked blowing smoke in her face.

" Yeah, we figured you might not know since your new, I'm Emma and this is Liberty," Emma said .

"Well I'm Rylee, nice to meet you."

"Emma, we're gonna be late, " Liberty said through her coughs.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later," Emma said before walking away with Liberty


	2. Chapter 2

Rylee countined to smoke when a girl with short black hair wearing a wife beater and jeans walked up to her.

"Hey, can I bum one from you?" The girl asked

"Sure," Rylee answered, She took out a cigarette and gave it to the girl. She then got out her zippo and lit it for her.

"Thanks a lot, I left my pack in my car and I don't feel like walking back to the parking lot to get them."

"No problem, I'm Rylee by the way."

"Alex, so your new to Degrassi?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Florida."

"Wow, big move any reason why?"

"Yeah, my parents sent me here to live with my sister, she goes to the University of Toronto. They said it's because I needed a change of scenery, but I just don't think they want to deal with me anymore"

"That's pretty shitty."

They had both finished their cigarettes.

"Well, I should get going, I've got to get my schedule," Rylee said rolling her eyes.

"I'll see you later." Alex said waving bye to her as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to finish this story that I started years ago. It is slightly AU. It takes place when Emma and Manny were in grade 10. Sean is with Amy, Jay and Alex are just friends and she's already out as a lesbian, Craig is with Ashley. So here is chapter 3. Please review. J

* * *

Rylee walked inside Degrassi. She was having trouble finding the office when she spotted Emma again.

"Hey Emma," Rylee called out, "Can you show me where the office is?"

"Sure. Its right this way," Emma answered as she started walking.

Rylee followed Emma to the office.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Emma asked.

"That'd be great," Rylee responded.

The girls walked into the office and where greeted by the secretary.

"Hi, I'm a new student here so I need my schedule," Rylee explained.

"Name please?" the secretary asked.

"Rylee Adams."

The secretary looked through some papers and handed one to Rylee.

"Emma would you mind showing Rylee to class please? I'll give you both late passes," the secretary asked.

"No problem," Emma answered.

The secretary wrote out passes and sent Emma and Rylee on their way. Once they left the office Emma looked at Rylee's schedule.

"Oh cool, we have the same first period," Emma exclaimed.

The girls went to their first period which was math. They walked in and class had just begun.

"Nice to join us ladies," Coach Armstrong said.

"Sorry coach, Rylee's new here so I went with her to the office to get her schedule," Emma explained while handing him their late passes.

"Well take a seat Emma, and Rylee before you sit why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little bit about yourself" Coach Armstrong said.

Rylee POV

What am I in kindergarten again?

Rylee let out a small sigh.

"My name is Rylee Adams. I just moved here from Miami, FL, and I'm fifteen," Rylee said before taking a seat next to Emma.

The rest of class was uneventful. A few guys passed Rylee notes but they seemed too young and immature for her experience level. Rylee's next class was also with Emma where she met Emma's friend Manny.

Rylee POV

Manny seems a lot more crazy then Emma. If the two of us team up I'm sure we can get Emma to loosen up a little.

Rylee could not help it. She had a habit of corrupting people and it wasn't going to change just because her parents sent her off to Canada. Second period was coming to an end.

"What class do you have next?" Manny asked Rylee.

"Shop," Rylee answered rolling her eyes. "I wonder how I got stuck with that."

"That sucks. Manny and I have home ec but we'll walk you to class," Emma said.

The bell rang.

"Thanks guys but I think I'll be able to manage," Rylee told them while gathering her things.

"We'll see you later," Manny and Emma said while leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Rylee found the shop class and was pleasantly surprised when she walked in.

Rylee POV

There are so many hot guys in the class.

There was one guy who particularly caught her eye. He was tall, with beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap with jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked like a bad boy, which was definitely Rylee's type. Rylee was busy staring at him when she heard someone call her name. She looked back and saw it was Alex.

"Hey Alex," Rylee said while walking towards her. "I'm glad I'm not the only girl in this class."

"There's Amy too," Alex said pointing to a blonde girl that looked a little trashy. She was standing next to another cute guy. This guy one was pretty built but shorter than the first one. He was blonde and had pretty blue eyes too.

All of a sudden Rylee noticed that the guy who had caught her eye was walking towards her and Alex. Rylee got butterflies in her stomach which was very strange because she's never nervous around guys.

"So who's the hottie?" Sexy mystery guy asked Alex.

Rylee could feel herself start to blush.

"This is Rylee," Alex told him.

"I'm Jay, it's nice to meet you Rylee," Jay said with a sly smile.

"She's new Jay, be nice," Alex said giving Jay a friendly punch in the arm.

Rylee spent the rest of class talking to Jay and Alex. Jay was so hot but she wondered if he was Alex's boyfriend. Lunch was after class and Rylee was hoping Alex and Jay would want to hang out with her.

"Wanna chill with us Rylee?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Rylee answered.

"Well come on then."

Rylee followed Jay, Alex, Amy, and the blonde boy. It didn't look like they were headed toward the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Rylee asked.

"You'll see," Alex answered.

Everyone stopped walking when they reached a well secluded area behind the school. Everyone sat down and Alex pulled out a fat blunt from her bag.

"You're a woman after my own heart Alex," Rylee said.

Rylee thought she saw Alex blush and wondered what that was about.

"Good, so you smoke?" Jay asked.

"Hell yeah I smoke," Rylee answered.

"Are you guys gonna introduce us to your new friend or what?" Amy asked.

"Oh sorry, this is Rylee, and that's Amy and Sean," Alex said. "Now can we smoke?"

"Yeah," Sean answered.

Everyone smoked. Then Sean and Amy left and Rylee was left alone with Jay and Alex.

"So can I ask you guys something?" Rylee asked.

"Go ahead," Alex replied.

"Are you guys together?"

Jay started laughing.

"No, we dated for a while, but we're better as friends," Jay said.

"Plus I'm a lesbian," Alex added.

Rylee POV

Things were starting to make sense. No wonder she blushed at my comment earlier.

"That's cool," Rylee said.

Rylee didn't like to label herself but she had fooled around with and even dated girls back in Miami. The more she thought about it the hotter Alex started to look. Between Jay and Alex this was going to be an interesting year.

"We should start heading back lunch is almost over and you shouldn't be missing class on your first day," Alex said.

They made it back in time.

"Thanks for the smoke out, I got you guys next time," Rylee said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Jay asked.

"That would be great."

"Meet me and Alex in the parking lot after school."

"How will I know where to find you?"

"Look for an orange civic. You can't miss it."

"Ok, see you later."


	5. Chapter 5

Rylee's next class was English. She walked in and saw Emma and Manny so she sat next to them.

"We didn't see you in lunch. Where'd you go?" Emma asked.

"I was hanging out with some people from my shop class," Rylee replied.

"With who? Any hot guys?" Manny squealed.

"Yes actually. Jay, who is so sexy, and Alex. Oh and this couple Sean and Amy," Rylee answered.

Emma made a disgusted face.

"Did I say something wrong," Rylee asked.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just that Sean and I used to be together and Amy pretty much stole him from me," Emma explained.

"What a little slut. I knew she looked trashy," Rylee said.

"Yeah, and as you can see Emma's still not over Sean," Manny put in.

"Well you girls are my friends now, and where I'm from friends don't let ugly bitches steal their friends boyfriends. I will help you get back at her." Rylee said.

"Do you really think you can help?" Emma asked.

"I know I can," Rylee stated, "I'll let you know when I come up with a plan."

Rylee exchanged numbers with Manny and Emma. She also texted her sister to let her know she didn't need a ride home.

After school Rylee went to the parking lot. She realized Jay wasn't kidding when she said he would be easy to find. His orange civic was blasting out music. She hopped in the back seat. Jay asked where she lived and she gave him directions. Alex's house was first so Jay dropped her off. When Rylee was moving to the front seat she called out to Alex.

"Hey Alex, let me get your number before you go," Rylee said.

They exchanged numbers and Rylee hoped in the front seat. Once they reached Rylee's apartment she decided to be a little bold.

"Do you want to come up for a little," Rylee asked.

"Are your parent's home?" Jay asked.

"No, they live in Florida. They sent me to Canada to live with my sister because I was too crazy for them."

"Wow."

"I don't really care though I'd rather live with my sister anyway because she just let's me be. She's probably home but you don't have to worry about her."

"Let's go then."

Rylee and Jay took the elevator up to the third floor where she lived. When they walked inside Madison was watching TV in the living room smoking a blunt.

"You're right, she is cool," Jay whispered to Rylee.

"Hey Maddie, this is my friend Jay," Rylee said.

"Hi Jay, I'm Madison, Rylee's sister," Madison introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Jay said.

"Do you guys want to hit this," Madison asked.

Jay and Rylee nodded and sat down on the couch. The three of them smoked.

"Well I have a paper to write, but you guys have fun," Madison said before going to her room.

"Want to see my room?" Rylee asked.

"Ok," Jay said.

Rylee__lead Jay into her bedroom. Although she had only moved in a week and a half ago her room was already decorated. Her walls were covered in posters and pictures. Her bed had four very high posts and was toped by a pink and purple canopy. Rylee closed the door behind Jay and sat on the bed. Jay sat on the bed next to her.

"Your bed makes me feel like I'm a princess," Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Jay, You know you like it," Rylee said teasing Jay.

Jay leaned in for a kiss. Rylee was thrilled and started making out with him. As things got more passionate they ended up in a vertical position and Rylee started to get nervous.

Rylee POV

I love making out with Jay but I wonder how far it's going to go. I mean I'm not a virgin but Jay and I just met today and I don't want to come off as easy.

Luckily Rylee and Jay were interrupted by the sound of Jay's cell phone goingoff. Jay got off of Rylee to check his phone.

_"_That was a text from Sean he need's me to cover for him at the shop so I'm going to have to get going," Jay said with disappointment.

"Thanks for coming over," Rylee told him.

"You're a pretty cool chick," Jay said. "Give me your number so we can hang out again."

Rylee gave Jay her number then walked him out. He also told her he would give her a ride to school the next morning. Rylee could not get Jay out of her mind for the rest of the night. She had a serious weakness for bad boys and their charming ways.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Rylee found about Craig, Manny's ex that she wanted back. Rylee really hoped she'd be able to help. It was now Thursday. Jay and Alex were over her place hanging out after school. They were getting ready to leave.

"Oh and by the way I'm having a party at my apartment tomorrow night. Are you coming?" Jay asked.

"You know I wouldn't miss it," Rylee replied. "Who's going?"

"I am," Alex said.

"Sean and Amy will be there, plus most of the other juniors." Jay answered.

Rylee POV

This is the perfect opportunity to start on my plan to get Emma back with Sean.

"Is it ok if I bring a couple of friends with me?" Rylee asked.

"Are they guys?" Jay questioned.

"No, just my other friends, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos," Rylee told him.

"I've heard Manny's a party girl, but I don't know about Greenpeace," Jay said.

"Greenpeace?" Rylee asked confused.

"That's Jay's nickname for Emma," Alex explained.

"Please Jay, Emma's my friend I promise she'll be cool," Rylee assured him.

"I guess it's cool," Jay said.

"Thank you so much Jay," Rylee said while wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

Rylee noticed a look of jealousy on Alex's face. After Jay and Alex left Rylee called Emma.

"Hello," Emma answered the phone.

"Hey, Em its Rylee," Rylee said.

"What's up?"

"I came up with a plan!"

"Really what is it?"

"Before I tell you, can you and Manny spend the night at my house tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jay's having a party tomorrow night and Sean's going to be there."

"Won't he be with Amy?"

"Yeah, but that won't matter once he sees the sexy Emma that you're hiding."

"How I am I suppose to show him that?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll have my sister pick us up from school so we can get ready. I have the perfect outfit for you. Plus I can do your hair and makeup for you. Trust me Sean will realize the picked the wrong girl when he sees how sexy you are compared to his trashy ass girlfriend."

"I can't wait Rylee."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Later."

Friday after school Rylee met up with Emma and Manny and the three of them got into Madison's car.

"Hey Maddie, these are my friends Emma and Manny," Rylee said to her sister. "This is my sister Madison," Rylee then said to Emma and Manny.

"Hi girls, nice to meet you," Madison said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Emma and Manny said in unison.

"Maddie, could you drop off us at a party a little later on tonight?" Rylee asked.

"Sure, where's it at?" Madison asked.

"Over at Jay's. I'll give you directions on the way," Rylee said.

"You and Jay spend an awful lot of time together. Is he your boyfriend?" Madison asked.

Emma and Manny giggled and Rylee blushed.

"No, we're just friends," Rylee said.

"Close friends I'm sure, I know how it is," Madison said with a laugh.

Once they got home Rylee told Madison they were going to get ready and would let her know when they were ready to go. Rylee, Manny, and Emma walked into Rylee's room.

"Ok, Emma. I have a dress for you. Manny do you need something to wear?" Rylee asked.

"No, but I would love your help with my hair and makeup. I really like the way you do your eyes" Manny answered.

"Sure thing," Rylee said while walking in her closet. When she came out she was holding a short black halter dress. It was simple yet perfect. She handed the dress to Emma.

"I don't think I have the body to pull this off Rylee," Emma said nervously.

"Sure you do. Just try it on," Rylee persuaded her.

Emma tried on the dress then looked at herself in Rylee's full length mirror.

"You guys, I look hot!" Emma happily exclaimed.

"You look great Emma," Manny complimented.

"Thank you so much Rylee," Emma said.

"It's no problem. That dress looks awesome on you," Rylee told Emma.

Rylee and Manny decided to get dressed before Rylee did everyone's hair and makeup.

Manny wore a pink corset top with a jean mini skirt and pink flats. Rylee was wearing a tight black t shirt that she had cut in half length wise and safety pinned back together. Her black bra was visible. She also had on dark skinny jeans and ankle boots.

Rylee curled Emma's hair then flat ironed Manny's hair. Rylee had already done her hair before school so she just ran a brush through it. After that she started on makeup. Rylee gave Emma smokey eyes and nude lip gloss. Manny got pink eye shadow, thick eye liner and pink lip gloss. Rylee also gave her self smokey eyes with clear lip gloss.

Rylee, Emma, and Manny were ready to party. Madison dropped them off at Jay's and told Rylee to give her a call if they needed a ride home.

"This is going to be a night to remember," Rylee told Manny and Emma.

* * *

**If anyone is reading this please review. This is my first fan fiction and I would love to know what you think about it. Good or bad. Feel free to give me any suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rylee, Emma, and Manny walked up to Jay's door. Rylee was about to knock when she realized the door was open. The three girls walked inside. It seemed like everyone from Degrassi was there regardless of what group they where in, Sean, Amy, Craig, Ashley, Ellie, Jimmy, Spinner, Paige, Hazel, and Marco where all there. There was also a bunch of people there that Rylee didn't know.

"Let's go get some drinks," Rylee told Emma and Manny.

"Ok," Manny replied.

"I don't drink," Emma protested.

"Come on Em, you have to loosen up a little if you want Sean back," Rylee whispered.

"Well, I guess I can have one," Emma agreed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Rylee said.

The three of them made their way to the kitchen. Alex and Jay were in the kitchen getting ready to pour shots of vodka. Rylee gave Jay and Alex hugs.

"Jay can you pour us shots too?" Rylee asked.

"Since when do you drink, Greenpeace?" Jay asked.

"Things change Jason," Emma said.

Jay poured shots for everyone.

"What should we cheers to?" Rylee asked.

"To new beginnings," Emma suggested.

"To new beginnings," Everyone said in unison before downing their shots.

"I'm going to make myself vodka and cranberry now, anyone else want one?" Rylee asked.

Everyone said they wanted one, even Emma.

Rylee POV

Corrupting the innocent is way too easy.

"Well, we're going to go dance, I'll see you two in a bit." Rylee told Jay and Alex.

Rylee, Emma, and Manny made their way into the living room. Rylee noticed Amy dancing with Sean and Craig standing in a corner with Ashley. The three girls began to seductively dance together. All eyes where on them, including Sean and Craig's.

Rylee POV

This is going to be easier than I thought.

The girls danced for a while until they needed refills on their drinks.

Alex and Jay where still in the kitchen. Rylee made them all new drinks.

"Hey Rylee, some of us are about to smoke out the bathroom with a couple of blunts. Are you and your girls down?" Jay asked.

"I know I am," Rylee stated.

Emma and Manny thought about it for a few minutes and both agreed.

"Ok, meet us in the bathroom in five," Jay said before walking away to gather the other people.

"Ok Emma, phase two of my plan is going to be starting soon," Rylee said.

"What's phase two?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm sure that Sean and Amy are going to be part of the bathroom smoke out. Amy think's that I'm friends with her, so after we're done smoking I'll tell her that I need to talk to her so she'll hang back in the bathroom with me. While I'm talking to her she'll be away from Sean so you can move in and talk to him."

"I love how your brain works Rylee. Do you think it'll work?"

"It's a start. Plus did you see the way he was looking at you when we were all dancing?"

"I thought I was just imagining things."

"Don't be silly Em. You've got this, now let's go."

Rylee, Emma, and Manny walked to the bathroom. Sitting inside was Alex, Jay, Sean, Amy, and surprisingly Craig without Ashley. Manny sat down next to Craig, Rylee sat in between Alex and Jay, and Emma sat down next to Alex. Sean got up to lock the door, but not before sneaking a glance at Emma when Amy wasn't looking. Jay pulled out a blunt and so did Sean.

"I've got a party favor too," Rylee said before pulling a blunt out of her purse.

"Well light them up," Alex said.

Everyone was getting blazed and chilling. Manny and Craig seemed to be getting snuggly together. Even Emma seemed relaxed. The blunts were about halfway through.

"Who's giving me a shotgun?" Jay asked.

"I will," Rylee replied before leaning in towards Jay, putting the lit end of the blunt in her mouth and blowing.

"That was awesome," Jay said after exhaling.

"My turn," Alex requested.

After giving one to Alex Rylee turned to Emma.

"Do you want one too?" Rylee asked. Emma nodded her head. "Ok, when I blow just inhale as much as you can. Rylee gave Emma a shotgun and she started coughing.

"That was nice," Emma said between coughs.

While this was going on Rylee noticed Amy and Sean trading shotguns, and she saw Craig giving one to Manny. Jay and Alex both gave Rylee shotguns.

"Hey Rylee can you give me one?" Craig asked.

First Rylee looked at Manny for a look of approval. Manny gave her a subtle nod so Rylee knew it ok to go ahead. Then she gave one to Craig.

After they finished smoking everyone started heading out of the bathroom. Rylee pulled Amy aside and asked her is she could talk to her privately for a minute.

Rylee hope that Emma would use her time with Sean wisely. She wasn't just thinking about Emma though. Rylee had another reason to talk to Amy. She had been really craving some xanax and Amy seemed like the kind of the girl who would know where to get some.

"What's up?" Amy asked when everyone left the bathroom.

"I was just wondering if you had a hookup?" Rylee asked.

"What kind of a hook up?"

"I'm trying to find some xanax."

"You should talk to your boyfriend."

"Who's my boyfriend?"

"Jay. You two are always all over each other. I always get those from him."

Rylee wondered why she never thought of asking Jay before. She was relived that she'd be able to get some.

"How much does he charge?" Rylee asked trying to stall a little longer.

"Too much for me, but I'm sure he'll cut you a deal."

"Amy it's not like that. Jay and I are just friends."

"I'm not blind. Just be careful because Alex likes you too."

"How you know that?"

"I've known Alex for a while I can tell when she likes someone."

"I don't know about you but I could really go for a drink right now."

Rylee and Amy left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I want to give as shout out to punkprincess5445. I was going to stop working on this story because I hadn't gotten any reviews but you inspired me to keep going :)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Rylee was glad to see Jay when she walked into the kitchen, Alex was not with him. Rylee made two drinks. She handed one to Jay and took the other one for herself.

"Thanks," Jay said.

"You're welcome," Rylee said before leaning in close to him. "I hear you're the go to guy for xanax."

"You heard right, do you need some?"

"Yeah,"

"Well let's step into my office."

Jay led Rylee into his bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"How many do you need?" Jay asked.

"At least ten for now," Rylee told him.

"Alright." Jay went to his dresser and pulled out ten xany bars, put them in a bag and handed them to Rylee.

"How much?"

"For you twenty bucks."

"Jay you don't have to do it for so cheap."

"It's cool. I get them for a dollar a bar because I buy in huge bulk. I usually charge three to five dollars, depending on who it's for, but I like you.

"You're so sweet Jay," Rylee said before handing Jay a twenty.

"Don't tell anybody that."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Rylee popped two bars in her mouth, chewed them up, and then swallowed them down with a sip of her drink. Jay sat on the bed and Rylee sat down next to him. They started making out. After a making out for a while clothing started to get removed and they were soon both naked. Rylee wanted Jay so bad. She was tired of waiting and she knew that tonight was the night she would have sex with Jay.

"Are you on the pill?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Rylee answered.

Jay slowly entered Rylee. A few minutes later Jay's thrusts became harder and faster. He was so good that Rylee was screaming his name. Rylee knew she couldn't hold back much longer so she let herself cum. A few minutes later Jay finished inside her. Afterwards they laid in bed for a few minutes and Rylee softly tickled Jay's stomach.

"That was great!" Rylee exclaimed.

"You're not bad yourself," Jay said.

"Are you ready to get back to the party?"

"Yeah."

They got dressed, grabbed their drinks, and left Jay's room. Rylee found Emma and Manny dancing in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked.

"I was just having a little fun with Jay," Rylee answered blushing. "How'd your talk with Sean go?"

"Great actually. We are hanging out tomorrow night, without Amy," Emma explained.

"That's great," Rylee said. "What about you Manny, I saw you and Craig getting cozy in the bathroom."

"We are also hanging out tomorrow night. He had plans with Ashley but he's ditching her for me," Manny said.

"See guys this is what life is about. Getting what you want," Rylee said.

The three of them started dancing again. Alex walked up to them.

"Want to dance?" Alex asked Rylee.

"Sure," Rylee answered.

Alex and Rylee started dancing together very sexually. They were holding hands and grinding on each other. Rylee knew she had just had sex with Jay, but that didn't mean she couldn't flirt with Alex. Just then Jay walked up to them.

"Are you trying to steal Rylee?" Jay asked Alex.

"Of course not Jay," Alex replied innocently.

"Do you mind if I cut in then."

"No."

Jay and Rylee started dancing.

"So what was that about?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean?" Rylee asked.

"Well, I think Alex might have a thing for you."

"Really?" Rylee asked trying to sound surprised.

"Yes really. Do you have a thing for her?"

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe because you and I just had sex, and she's my best friend."

"Don't worry Jay, she just asked me to dance. It's not a big deal. I won't go there with her."

"Good."

"Geez Jay, you act like you like me."

"Well maybe I do."

"Good, because maybe I like you too."

"Are you spending the night with me then?"

"I would but I brought Emma and Manny, and I don't think they'd be down."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Well at least come out to the balcony with me to smoke a cigarette."

"That I can do."

Rylee went to the balcony with Jay to smoke a cigarette. She was wondering what to do. She did really like Jay, but she was also interested in Alex. After they went back inside the party was starting to wind down so she called Madison to come pick her, Emma, and Manny up. After they got home they all laid down on Rylee's king size bed.

"So did you girls have a good time tonight?" Rylee asked.

"Yeah" Emma and Manny both answered.

"I really liked smoking," Manny said. "Do you have anymore?"

"Yeah, I always have pot," Rylee answered.

"Can we smoke some?" Manny asked.

"Of course," Rylee replied.

Rylee got out of bed and grabbed her little pipe and some bud. She showed Emma and Manny how to use the carb before smoking a couple of bowls. High and relaxed they all went to bed afterward.


End file.
